The Southern Illinois University School of Medicine (SIUSM) requests support to purchase a new laser scanning confocal microscope for our research imaging core facility. The requested Leica TCS SP5 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope system will replace an Olympus Fluoview LSCM that was purchased in 1999 by SIUSM and remains in use today as our only confocal microscope. However, this unit is outdated and support from Olympus is not readily available due to the age of the microscope. Obtaining timely repairs is difficult and an impediment to faculty productivity and the microscope no longer meets the research needs of our faculty. The Leica TCS SP5 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope system will support a core of NIH-funded faculty members with diverse research interests as indicated by their varied sources of NIH funding. The Leica microscope will increase the quality and quantity of data collection, available research options, research productivity and quality of manuscripts submitted for publication in peer-reviewed journals. Compared to our existing microscope, the new Leica system offers: 1) improved sensitivity by reducing signal loss in both the excitation and emission pathways;2) improved resolution;3) reduced photobleaching and phototoxicity;4) greater flexibility in experimental design with multiple laser lines;and 5) enhanced analysis capabilities with improved software applications. This upgrade in technology will contribute to more rapid advances in our understanding of the causes and course of cancer, infectious diseases, cell development, and cellular and biomolecular processes affecting human health. Thus, overall scientific productivity and efficiency will be increased. These benefits will allow our NIH-funded and other investigators to advance their respective areas of research in ways not otherwise possible with the research tools currently available to them at SIUSM.